ENCHANTED
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: After his breakup with his long time girlfriend, Marcus Flint finds himself enchanted by Katie Bell. She rounded the corner and Marcus Flint ran into her. Her books and papers went flying through the air. She gave him a look; he smiled.


ENCHANTED

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Enchanted" was written by Taylor Swift. It is off her third album "Speak Now." I do not own anything.

Author's Note: This year my goal is to write a fanfiction for every song off Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." I also tried to tell a little about Marcus's and Katie's pasts.

Time: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: February 14, 2011

"I HATE YOU!" Avril Lestrange screamed at her boyfriend of two years.

"I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR GAMES!" Marcus Flint bellowed back. He was completely aware of the fact that the rest of the Slytherin house was staring at them. It wasn't everyday that they saw a row between couples; most rows happened in a private dungeon.

Avril raised her hand and slapped him. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She went after him again. Zoey McCann and Michelle Lang, two of her girlfriends, seized her and pulled her away. "WE'RE DONE, MARCUS FLINT! YOU HEAR ME! IT'S OVER!" she screamed as they drug her to the girls' dorm.

Chris Derrick (Slytherin Beater) and Damon Knightly exchanged looks. They had been Marcus's mates since three. Damon tugged on Marcus's shoulder. "You don't want to stick around here."

Marcus rubbed his cheek and followed the two boys out of the common room leaving the rest of the house standing open mouthed.

Marcus Flint and Avril Lestrange one of Slytherin's hottest couple was now history. The question that no one wanted to ask hung in the air: how long would they be single?

"What happened?" Chris asked.

Marcus jerked away from Damon's death grip. "Nothing."

"Sure."

Marcus walked away from his friends. "I told her no," he called over his shoulder.

Damon looked confused. "About what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, but it's not like you haven't before."

"I didn't want to tonight."

"She dumped you for that?" Chris inquired.

"Yep."

"That sucks," Damon muttered.

Katie Bell gathered her books. She was going to study in the library. It was a nightly ritual for her. The common room was too districting. Fred and George's constant jokes didn't help either. The library was the only place.

She rounded the corner and Marcus Flint run into her. Her books and papers went flying through the air. She gave him a look; he smiled.

She had known Marcus since she was three and he was five. They had taken flying lessons together. Most people who played Quidditch at Hogwarts had taken lessons in the same place. She hadn't spoken to him in years.

She bent down and started gathering her papers. "Well, are you going to help me or not? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

He bent down. "I'm not an idiot, Katie."

Katie took her books from him. "I know."

They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Watch where you're going."

"Katie, you ran into me."

She began walking again. "No, you about killed me."

Marcus watched her leave. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realize it. Her blond hair shimmered as it crept its way down her back in a wonderful mix of golden magic. Her sea coloured eyes made her look like a long lost princess. Her pale skin enchanted her features making her angelic. Her body was toned from her Quidditch days, but she was somehow soft. She was a warrior on the field, but a lady everywhere else.

He shook his head. He had to snap out of it. Come on, he had just broken up with his long time girlfriend. He couldn't jump into a relationship two hours after one had ended. He knew that he had reputation as a player, but he didn't want that reputation to be true. It was a rumour probably started by someone who hated him.

He smiled. If he dated Katie, it would sure tick Wood off.

Yep, the boy was enchanted by the girl.

Katie made her way to the library. She couldn't get him out of her head. His soft, dark hair that when it was long curled at the base of his neck. His soft, chocolate eyes that were like a tunnel of joy that never seemed to end. His skin appeared flawless, but she knew of the past wounds that he covered. His body was one of a Quidditch player; she knew that he didn't have any excess fat on him. His recently fixed teeth brought his boyish and innocent facial features back. (The teeth were a result of a past summer's Quidditch accident that broke his jaw.)

She opened her books. She had to get him out of her head. He was a player. He was the kind of boy that she stayed away from. Besides, she already had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend.

Besides, she loved Oliver.

Yep, the girl was enchanted by the boy.

Marcus opened the Slytherin Quidditch locker room door. He flipped on the lights and watched as they provided luminosity on the green and silver colours of the room, the walls were lined with past team pictures. He walked past the board were he went over plans before each game and practice. He strolled past the benches were the team "listened" to his lectures. He ambled past the lockers that contained items that he didn't want to know what they were. He pasted the little hall that lead to the showers. In the back on the room, he opened his office door and stepped inside.

His office was not much bigger than a broom closet. A desk took up most of the space. A small shower was in the eastern wall corner. A futon was on the western wall as well as another door that led outside. Another board covered in Quidditch plans covered the southern wall. Some of the plans were ten years old and rather mental. The remaining wall space was covered with more pictures and shelves that held trophies.

He pulled his duffle bag out from behind the desk. He opened it and pulled out a pair of shorts and T-shirt. He changed into them and grabbed his broom off the desk.

He needed to think.

Flying allowed him to feel free. It allowed him to concentrate on whatever was bothering him.

People always told him to talk to other people, but there wasn't really anyone. He had friends and was one of the most popular boys in the Slytherin House, but he didn't really want to talk to them. He was kind of a private person.

Like most Slytherins, he was form a wealthy pureblood family. He was the result of his mum and dad's second marriages. His dad had been married to some crazy Polish woman for five years and they had a daughter, Alice. Alice was thirteen years older than he was and he had only met her twice. His mother had been married to his dad's brother for eleven years. Then, he was murdered by the Death Eaters. (His uncle, mum, and dad were Aurors.) His mum and uncle had six sons: Brain, Luke and Logan (twins), Shawn and Nathanial (twins) and Ryan. They were anywhere from eleven to three years older than Marcus. Well, Marcus's mum and dad overtime fell in love and got married two years later. A year later that Marcus was born. Then, four and a half years later Marcus's sister, Haley, was born. Most of the time none of them was around. His parents both worked seven days a week and were only off for holidays. His half-brothers moved out right after Hogwarts and only came home maybe twice a year. He and Haley were close.

The family also moved around a lot. Marcus had lived in four different countries and two different contentions.

Anyway, this wasn't about his messed up family. It was about a girl.

Katie. Never in a million years would he had thought that he would be enchanted by little Katie Bell.

The question lingered. Did she feel the same way?

Katie flipped through her Charms book. He was still on her mind.

Katie was from a middle-class half-blood family. Both of her parents attended Hogwarts. Her mum was a pureblood witch and her dad a Muggle. Her mum's family didn't approve of the relationship. They had two children: Katie's older brother, Anthony and Katie. When she was five, her parents got a divorce. Shortly after the divorce, her mum remarried. She had one son, Seth. Three years after it, her dad remarried. He had two daughters: Sierra and Zoey. Katie lived with her stepmom, Jenna, and her dad. She didn't get along with her stepdad, Mike.

This wasn't about them. It was about him. She wasn't supposed to be enchanted by him.

The question lingered. Did he feel the same way?

The next morning, Marcus entered the Great Hall as normal. However, that morning wasn't normal. Word had gotten out that he was single. So far, today six different girls had asked him out. He was pretty sure a lot of it had to do with the fact that he was the Slytherin Quidditch Capitan. Yes, he made one cry. It was to his horror a tiny, first year.

He sat down next to the other sixth year boys and began to fill his plate. Next to him, Malfoy (who was only a second year, seemed to think he was all that, and someone who got on Marcus's nerves) was bragging about how he had just gotten his first girlfriend. Of course, he thought that everyone was listening and actually cared, when in first they wanted to curse him so that he would shut up.

Adrian Pucey saved them all. "So, Marcus, I noticed that Alyson McCann asked you out this morning?" Adrian smirked. "She's pretty hot.

Seventh year, Alyson McCann was the most popular girl in Slytherin and maybe even the whole school. Boys couldn't keep themselves off of her.

Marcus took a bit of toast. "So, what are you a stalker?"

"What'd you tell her?"

"No."

A look of shock came across his face. "What?"

Marcus reached for the harsh browns. "I told her no."

Adrian through his hands up in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"Actually, I think he is," Damon added.

"Leave him alone," Chris said. "If he told her no, then she's game for the rest of us."

Adrian buttered his toast. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Katie watched Marcus as he laughed with his friends. She wished that she could go over and laugh with them. He seemed more careful and "innocent." She really didn't believe the innocent part. Oliver was just too uptight. He took everything way to serious. It was almost like he didn't know how to have fun.

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to be a Slytherin?" Katie asked Angelina Johnson.

Angelina snorted. "No."

"Why?"

"Because we're Gryffindors and they're Slytherin. The two just don't mix." Angelina took a bit of hotcake. "Besides, how can you possibly be enchanted by them?"

"Very easily," Katie thought.

"They're just a bunch of pigs," Angelina took a sip of orange juice. "Wait, men are pigs. I'll not sure what you would call someone who's Slytherin and a member of the male gender."

"Is there even a word for it?" Katie inquired.

Angelina chewed her lip. "I don't think so, but it's definitely not enchanted."

**Two Months Later**

Marcus had just gotten done with a rough practice and he was sore. Bole had hit him in the back of the head. It knocked him out for a few minutes. Even though he should have gone to the hospital wing, he hadn't yet. It was a place he tended to avoid.

Since he had to gather the balls up, he would be the last one in the locker room. If he took his time, then he would be the only one in there. He really didn't want to listen to the others complain about their problems. He already had a headache and really didn't want another one.

It took about twenty minutes to gather the balls. Slowly he walked toward the tunnel. His skull felt like it had been cracked in two. Instead of his head feeling light, it felt as if he weighed the amount of two bricks.

When he came out of the tunnel, he saw her. She was leaning against the exit like she had been waiting in him. Her smile revealed her prefect teeth. It was also the kind of smile that said she wanted something.

"Yes?" he asked.

She walked over to him. "You're hurt."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your pupils are dilated."

"And?"

"It would take something really big and/or hard to hurt you're thick head."

Marcus smiled. "Are you saying that it's my brain that's big?"

She was really close now. "No." He could see every individual lash. "I'm just saying you have a big head."

Wait! Marcus froze. This was sweet, innocent Katie Bell. He couldn't do anything to her. Yet, it seemed like she was hitting on him. This wasn't right, but, yet, it felt so right.

"If my head didn't hurt, I would feel insulted by that little remark."

She leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "So, are you going to do anything about it?" she whispered.

"Yes," Marcus whispered back.

"What?"

"This."

"Stand here and talk to me."

No, I mean this."

And he kissed her.

The kiss was a shock, but she couldn't pull away. She was surprised that he had made the first move. She was surprised that he was kissing her.

She kissed him back and ran her figures through his hair. She was completely aware of the fact that at any given time anyone could see them. Yet, she didn't care. He was the only one she saw.

Marcus broke the kiss. "What about Wood?"

"We broke up."

He looked relieved. "Good, I didn't want him to kill me."

Katie laughed. "Kiss me."

And he did again.

Katie broke away from him. She could still feel his touch on her lips. He was so gentle, so good. He was everything that he ever wanted, everything that she ever wished for.

She gently touched the side of his face. "So?"

He looked away. "What was that for?"

"What was what?" For a minute she thought that he was talking about the kiss.

"The so?"

Yes! He wasn't talking about the kiss. "I have no idea."

He leaned against the wall. "I never realized how much you talked."

She laughed. "I normally don't."

"Then why me?"

"I have no idea."

"Just luck of the draw?"

"I guess."

"You'd better go get a shower."

"Why?"

"You're all sweaty."

"That didn't seem to bother you before."

After he had escaped the locker room, Marcus found her lurking in the library. He sat down next to her and pretended to study. He got several looks; he wasn't a regular.

She caught his eye.

He scribbled down a note.

Meet me in the third floor empty classroom.

He threw it at her.

It hit her on the shoulder. She opened it, read it, and smiled. He took it as a yes.

It looked like Hogwarts had a new it couple.

**Eighteen Months Later **

He felt the Bludger hit him in the back of the head. His world went black.

Katie sat next to him. His mum and dad were in a meeting with a Healer. It had been six weeks since the accident and he wasn't improving. For six, long weeks his eyes had stayed closed. She watched the steady movement of his chest. At least he could breath of his own.

She gripped his hand and kissed his forehead.

Outside she could hear Healers, patients, and family members roaming the halls. She wished that Marcus could join them, but he couldn't and he wouldn't for awhile. The Healers said it would be months before he returned to normal. (Not that he was before)

She stroked his hair. When she did this, he began to move.

"Hey," she whispered as he opened his eyes.

Marcus winced in pain. "Hey." He looked around. "Where am I?"

"London."

"Why?"

"You got hurt at practice."

He stared off in to space. "Where's my mum and dad?"

"With a Healer."

He was silent.

Katie bent down and kissed him. "It was enchanting to meet you." _  
_


End file.
